Combined Efforts
by AlexTheHedgeLynx
Summary: HwoarangXAsuka at it's best and all this takes place BEFORE the 5th tournament. :3 Image belongs to Jared789 on dA and here on FFN. All characters belong to NAMCO
1. Chapter 1

**Combined Efforts**

(1. BGM: A Deep Voice)

(It was a rainy and depressing day in Osaka. The young high-school girl, Asuka Kazama, trains at the moment in her own dojo… she still trains hard enough to finally get her revenge on Feng Wei, the man who destroyed her dojo before and beat her father into a bloody pulp… and he is still not out oft he hospital… she trains desperately to be prepared for him, but all this… has a negative effect on her. She lost her cheery altitude and she doesn't even want to ride her bike anymore, the hobby she loved so much… all she cared about was revenge… but today, she shall learn a lesson from someone she knows for a long time… we shall see.)

(Asuka wears her usual white and black Training-Clothes and trains, by using a wooden, chinese Training-Statue as box-sack. On the statue's face sticked a picture of Feng, then man she hates with a burning passion, and who was responsible for almost ruining her life completely. After many hours of enraged attacking on the statue, she gave up in attacking the statue and goes on her knees, pressing her face against the floor, starting to weep… she still doesn't feel ready. And the thought of losing against the evil Kenpo-Master, made her almost go insane… to the point of breaking down. But then… someone enters the dojo. A young korean guy, with auburn hair, clothed in typical Taek-Kwan-Do training clothing and brown eyes… he looked with a blink of concern and sorrow. It hurts inside his heart to see his best friend suffering under depression and the massive pressure she puts on herself. Hwoarang leans in a chilled way against the door and starts to speak.)

Hwoarang: „Asuka? Is everythin' cool?"

(When Asuka hears the voice of Hwoarang, her expression changes from sad to bitter anger. She stands up and turns slowly around, with an angry look in her eyes, which look pretty bloodshot from all the crying. She mutters in a shaky voice, as she tries to remain calm.)

Asuka: „…Get out."

Hwoarang: „Huh? What did ya say?"

Asuka: „I said… Get out of my dojo!"

(Then Hwoarang begins to smirk.)

Hwoarang: „Whoa, whoa… getting pissed off, ey? Listen, I didn't come here for trouble… but I do am starting to worry about ya, ya know…"

Asuka: „Is this of your concern? No! So get out! I want no one here, we're closed!"

Hwoarang: „I won't go until you tell me, what is wrong with you!"

(Then tears of anger run down her cheeks, while she began now to shriek.)

Asuka: „I SAID… GET OUT OF HERE!"

Hwoarang: „Make me if you have the nuts for it!"

(Asuka begins to growl out of frustration, but… then becomes suddenly calm, wipes her tears from her eyes and begins to crack her fists.)

Asuka: „Fine… then so be it… you'll be my perfect Training-Dummy. Don't tell me later, that I haven't warned you about me maybe breaking your bones."

(Hwoarang looks surprised, but as cool as he is, he begins to smirk.)

Hwoarang: „Heh, cool then… If ya want it, you get it! I've been looking for training with you for quite a while anyway!"

Asuka: „When I want to be honest…"

(She warms herself up, by stretching her arms and legs and then makes her fighting stance, while having a smirk on her face.)

Asuka: „…me too. If not, more than you."

(Hwoarang smirks back and gets in his position.)

(2. BGM: Menace)

Asuka runs to Hwoarang, screaming enraged, and attempts to punch Hwoarang. But he simply counters the hard punch with a strong kick. Both then begin to struggle with kicks and punches. After the 15th hit, Hwoarang jumps back and kicks Asuka in the belly, making her tumble backwards. But she quickly finds her strength again, and then does her famous move, the „Leg Cutter". She bends forward in a crouching position, and then kicks the korean biker three times with roundhouse kicks, to sweep him off his feet. The attack hurt the korean guy badly, and Asuka ends her combo with a hard kick upwards under the chin of her friend. He tumbles backwards, but as tough as he is, he quickly finds control of his body again and jumps towards Asuka. He makes many fast kicks, and makes them even faster after every hit, until it becomes impossible for Asuka to counter or block them, and so she is forced to retreat, by jumping backwards with a handstand. She growls frustrated and Hwoarang feels, that the more Asuka becomes angry, the more powerful she becomes. He goes in the defending mode. Both keep fighting very hard, and with each time for Asuka missing Hwoarang, she became more and more… stronger and faster. Rage… frustration… failure… and the feeling of weakness welled even more up, to the point where Asuka's face turned red from all the sweating and anger build up to this moment… now is Hwoarang in trouble. He has never seen his best friend so far like this and became worried… but he didn't have the time to do so… he fights back as best as he can, but the fact, that Asuka has become faster and more fierce in her ambushes, really gave him troubles… some hits of Asuka's attack really damage him big time and it ends all with him, getting kicked in the gut by the japanese school-girl, then landing on the floor backwards with his back first and spitting blood. Asuka then jumps on the floor, lands on Hwoarang's crotch and pulls him brutally up by the jacket of his training suit. She looks really angrily in his eyes.

(She pulls him near her angry face, until each others eyes meet one another and she pants out of exhaustion.)

Asuka: „You… Enough playing around… I am really… sick of your annoying kicks!"

(But after she raises her left arm for a final attack with her fist, she suddenly stops, as she sees Hwoarang smiling all of a sudden.)

Hwoarang: „Wow… I thought I would have an easier game today, but… YOU are harder to beat than I thought… you did well…"

(Asuka's eyes widen in surprise.)

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Combined Efforts (Part II)**

(1. BGM: True)

(Asuka looks shocked at what Hwoarang just said in her face… he played with her all along and as she realizes it, tears begin to run down her redened cheeks and yells in his face, beginning him to shake brutally.)

Asuka: „YOU FILTHY LIAR! YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK THE WHOLE TIME JUST TO GET ON MY NERVES AND MAKE ME FEEL WEAK THAN I ALREADY DO?! HOW DARE YOU?!"

(She then punches Hwoarang with a brutal force into his face, causing him to immediatley let his head hit the floor again. He winces in pain, holding his nose, which began to bleed, but as tough as he really is, he felt worse pain than this and just sits up, like nothing hit him. Hwoarang began to chuckle.)

Hwoarang: „I guess, this kind o' training DID show effect… Asuka?"

(He sees Asuka laying on the floor, in tears and sobbing bitterly likes there is no tomorrow… Hwoarang really began to feel guilty now… he only wanted to train Asuka in his own and actually offensive style, by testing her skills and surppressing his real power, but his training did show negative effect on her, even though he was astonished at the girl's true strength, when she gets serious… he sat down right next to her, but gets interrupted by her punching his knee.)

Asuka: „Leave… Leave me alone! You hear me?! I don't want help from such dirty-playing assholes like you! Leave before you suffer from more pain!"

(Hwoarang slowly lost his patience with her, as that aggressive altitude of hers slowly gets on his nerves. ‚Listening' is not one of Asuka's strengths, but the korean prodigy knows, that it's time that he teaches her that.)

Hwoarang: „Can't even let me sit down properly without you hurting me?! What the hell is your problem?! I only wanted to help you, and this is how you repay me?!"

Asuka: „Help… Help?! HELP?! Are you kidding me?! What kind of help is it to make me feel more insecure of my own abilities, by holding back your true strength and providing me in attacking more predictable and riskier, than I already do?! And like I told you, my problems doesn't concern you to begin with, so why did you do that?! Tell me the truth this time!"

Hwoarang: „Are you serious?! Are you really that blind in rage, to not realize, that you actually already won this session?!"

Asuka: „Wait… What do you mean by that?!"

Hwoarang: „All what I did with you was for the purpose of training you! Isn't that obvious enough to you?! I held back my strength to test you, if you're ready!"

(The Asuka's voice begins to crack and her voice lowers as more tears run down her cheeks out of despair.)

Asuka: „This wasn't even a training session… you dissed me the whole time… please leave me alone... why does everything has to be so unfair… WHY?!"

(She hits the ground with her right fist and weeps even more bitterly. Hwoarang calms down and then let his hand softly run through her dark brown hair… and this time, she didn't harm him, but she looks surprised with widened eyes.)

Hwoarang: „Asuka… I'm not that kinda guy, who confesses such things, but… I was really testing you… I didn't mean to make you feel miserable like this, believe me… Yeah, normally I like to start arguments, to the point where combat is asked and fists must speak, but this time… I only wanted to help you."

(Asuka then turns her head in Hwoarang's direction and looks curious, as when she is calm, her temper is put on off and she can listen properly.)

Asuka: „B-But… w-was it really necesarry… to p-provide me… to the p-point where… there was no holding back anymore for me…?"

(Hwoarang chuckles and drys her tears, by letting a finger stroke across her wet cheeks.)

Hwoarang: „There was no other way, sorry… but oh boy it was worth it, as you really did kick my ass over there!"

Asuka: „But… you held back… what kind of reason do you have for that?"

Hwoarang: „Simple, I wanted to see, how you fight, when you start to go wild and serious and the result it… Look at my bruises and you'll see."

(Asuka sees them all, but doesn't remember doing that damage on her best friends' body…)

Asuka: „Come these injuries… all from me?"

Hwoarang: „Yup, Mrs. Obvious. I guess you can't remember all of them, since you were so blind under your blanket of rage, so that you have some memory loss. But it doesn't matter… you won and I really think you're ready."

(He smiles and strokes her back.)

Hwoarang: „I can understand how you feel… I may be a thug from the streets, but now look at me… I joined the military and have now a master, who cares about me and doesn't treat me like I am the last scum on earth. At first, before I met Baek, I was very insecure about my own skills and I trained harder and harder every passing day… but I still felt weak, because something missed in my heart… compassion. But you Asuka, you had that positive feature from the very beginning and I can see that from the way you fight… fight with passion and not for revenge. I feel your rage and thirst for vengeance, but that's not the right way to win a battle… fight with honour and no matter how much that person you want to fight, is reponsible for ruining your life… don't ask your rage for help, as this will only make everything all the more easier for your opponent to floor you, since he uses that emotional weakness of yours to his advantage… I learned all this from my master, and I am glad that I met him. What I am trying to say is… fight with heart and soul and not for blood and rage…"

(He smiles and pets her head like she is a cat. She stops weeping and then playfully starts to purr like a cat under Hwoarang's stroking hand. Hwoarang and Asuka start to laugh together and then… the japanese tomboy does something unexpected. She hugs Hwoarang and leans her head against his muscular chest.)

Hwoarang: „What? Why so cuddly all of a sudden, Asuka-chan?"

(2. BGM: Promise)

(She chuckles and whispers.)

Asuka: „Thank you… Hwoarang…"

(Hwoarang's eyes widen in surprise, but then he starts to smile out of content, knowing, that he finally did something good in his life… and he hugs her back.)

Hwoarang: „Naaah, not a problem…"

Asuka: „No really… You just removed a big stone, made out of sorrow and stress, from my back… and my heart… now I can enter the tournament without these negativities, thanks to you…"

Hwoarang: „All in the day's work, girl."

(Then both stand up and wipes their clothes clean from the dust.)

Asuka: „Hey, wanna have some tea?"

Hwoarang: „Sure, when you ask me that nicely…"

(Then suddenly Hwoarang stomps over a broken piece of the ground and falls directly on Asuka… but not on her breasts… her lips instead. Both look surprised, while blushing crimson red, in each others eyes, while their lips pressed against their mouths for one minute. Then both part abruptly and stand up, while both a blushing. But Hwoarang knows what will come next… as aggressive as, she definitely not accept such perverted stuff with love, and will really punch him together until his bones are dust. And as expected…)

Asuka: „You pervert! I thought you're an honest boy! How dare you kissing me without my permission?! Now you've crossed the line!"

(Hwoarang begins to sweat nervous, as he sees, how she cracks her fists and slowly goes near him.)

Hwoarang: „No-no-no-no! A-Asuka! You m-misunderstand! I d-didn't mean to-!"

Asuka: „Lies don't work on me… now get ready for a trip to the hospital!"

(She raises her fist and Hwoarang waits for her to hit him, by covering his eyes with his hands, however… she begins to smile and punches in his direction, but her punch misses him by an inch and instead throws the arm, with which she wanted to him, around Hwoarang's neck and pulls him close for another kiss. Hwoarang couldn't help, but stare in shock and surprise, and not returning the kiss of Asuka. She then parts from him and starts to laugh.)

Asuka: „You must have seen your face before I even attempted to hit you, while in reality I didn't want to! So much, for your manly manliness!"

(She winks, and Hwoarang starts to laugh as well.)

Hwoarang: „ _Touché!_ You got me there, not bad!"

(Then Asuka simply smiles and cuddles him softly.)

Asuka: „I won't hurt you… because I am in a good mood… and you taught me a lesson today… I will never win, when I fight with pure hatred… now I understand what you did there with me. Thank you so much… and also for cheering me up… now I have won back my old and strong confidence…"

(Hwoarang hugs her again and smiles warmly.)

Hwoarang: „You're welcome, Asuka…"

(Then she begins to smirk and chuckles.)

Asuka: „Say… are you THAT afraid of me, that you think I will hurt you, when you kiss me or molest me again?"

(Hwoarang chuckles.)

Hwoarang: „Nope, nope…"

(Asuka puts a finger against his nose playfully.)

Asuka: „Yes, yes…"

(Both then start to laugh and then start to look in each others eyes again, but Asuka smirks again.)

Asuka: „Ready for a long kiss, you bad boy."

Hwoarang: „Ready when you are."

(Then both kiss again, but this time passionate and loving.)

THE END


End file.
